


Hit Me Baby One More Time

by elucidate_this



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elucidate_this/pseuds/elucidate_this
Summary: Ronnie knows what David needs.





	Hit Me Baby One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the sadomasochism square on my Season of Kink card. Many thanks to Inlovewithnight for audiencing.

“You’re not going to come.” Ronnie said it casually but for David it was a shock.

“What?”

“This isn’t really a sex thing for me. I like the power, I like the way you boys cry and mewl and beg so beautifully but I’m not going to touch your dick unless it’s to hurt your dick..”

David was kneeling naked at the center of a very kinky room in Ronnie’s basement wondering how the fuck this situation had come to be.

Five hours earlier he had been sitting with Stevie laughing about Jake being ridiculous. It had taken a little bit of weird turn to start talking about kink and Jake and how Jake was obsessed with face-sitting and being blindfolded and tied up while Stevie fucked his face. David had leaned in and said, “Well, do you remember Sebastien Reine? He used to love…” Stevie blocked her ears, “look if I’m going to have to gain skill at negotiating my fuckboy’s kinks, I can’t be trying to figure out how to talk to you about yours.”

He glared. “Technically, I was about to talk to you about Sebastien’s.”

“Oh please, I know you. You’d start with Sebastien’s kinks and then slide on into yours. I don’t need to know that you are into figging or whatever.”

There may have been a spit take but David would never admit it.

Stevie got up to go to the bathroom and Ronnie slid into her spot in the booth.

“So about those kinks…” She gave him a look he couldn’t read but that made something wake up inside him. She handed him her card and scrawled across the back was an address and a phone number. “Call to ask nicely before you come over and come around back when you get there.” She scratched a nail down his neck and leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “only call if you are serious.” She gave him that same unreadable glance and walked out of the cafe.

David made his excuses and race walked to the hotel where with any luck he could call in private. Alexis was just leaving to return to the vets office after a very long lunch. She smiled at him and waved as she left.

With shaking fingers he dialed the number. It rung again and again and again and he begun to believe it was a joke or she had changed her mind. As he was about to hang up he heard her voice, “David. I didn’t expect you to call so quickly.”

He swallowed, “Well, this is not the kind of opportunity one sits on, is it?”

She chuckled “Honey, you aren’t going to be sitting on anything comfortably for days. Come on over, come in the back, don’t ring the bell. Once you are inside go to the end of the hall, last door on the left. You will be naked and kneeling by the time I get there.” David gasped and reached for his suddenly very interested dick. “And David? Don’t dare touch yourself without my permission.” She hung up.

David spent three minutes doing breathing exercises and willing his erection to go down before he got up, put on his most submissive sweater and went to Ronnie’s.

“Have you done much of this before?” She asked. She was wearing leather pants and a tight black t-shirt.

He rolled his eyes from his spot on the ground. “Obviously.”

She slapped him across the face so hard he had to break his artful and well trained submissive kneeling pose to avoid hitting his face on the tile. “I don’t want to see an eyeroll from you again. You will regret it if it happens.”

The combination of the sting on his face and the coldness in her voice were working so damn well and David’s dick took a strong interest in the proceedings.

She looked him up and down. “Looks like not coming is going to be a struggle.” She pulled a cock ring out of one of the many drawers that lined the room and she tossed it to him. He fumbled the catch and it skittered away. He crawled to get it and then crawled back to the center of the room where he had been kneeling.

“Put it on.”

David said a quiet “um…”

“What?”

“It’s just, these work better on a hard cock. Can I? Do you mind if I?”

She laughed. “Jerk it little boy, but put the ring on before you come.”

He nodded and took himself in hand. Ronnie was dismissive and cruel in this room and she stared at him like she was bored waiting for him to get hard and put on the ring. She stared and stared and holy fuck did her disdain work for him. He was hard too fast and she yelled “ring!” And he stopped jerking off and attached the simple leather cock ring. He made an involuntary whining noise and she laughed.

“Alright boy, stand up, reach up above you and hold onto the bar suspended from the metal frame.”

He felt woozy as he stood up, knees sore, and once he regained his equilibrium he reached up and gripped the bar. It was black and square and David couldn’t identify the metal but he could identify that it was going to hurt after a few minutes.

“I’m not going to tie you to anything or blindfold you. We didn’t go over anything as you know but you seem like the type to say yes even when you mean no so I am making a guess.”

“Yes, that’s good, I don’t like those things, I just have had such…”

“Stop talking. No one cares why that upsets you just that it does.”

He nodded.

“Now. I’m not someone who uses fancy safe words like eggplant or Voldemort. We are doing red/yellow/green. That should be pretty self-explanatory.”

David nodded.

Ronnie stood behind David and ran her hands over his back. “This is such a fresh clean canvas. You haven’t let anyone touch you like this in ages have you? How long?”

“Years.” He hung his head, “I don’t…it’s hard to find someone trustworthy. The last time I let someone do this he made me bleed despite the fact that we’d negotiated no blood play. I’m hoping this will be different.”

“Scars?” He nodded. “Where?”

“Where my ass meets my legs.”

Ronnie crouched. She ran her fingers over the raised red scars.

She moved so she was facing him. She threaded her fingers through his hair and tightened. “None of that today.” 

He tried to hold her gaze and tried to stop trembling. He was unable to do either thing.

Ronnie pulled his hair once more and then stepped back. “Remember. Red, yellow, green.

David nodded.

Ronnie started with a stingy flogger and as soon as it hit him, David relaxed. 

“Look at you, you like a sting don’t you?”

He made an affirmative noise.

“Just stings? Or thuds too? Use words to answer.”

“Thuds are okay, stings are…transformative.”

She hit him again with the stingy flogger.

“How much of a sting? I have a lot of options. Would a whip work for you? If we work up to it of course?”

He moaned and thrust his hips convulsively.

She laughed and picked up another flogger. And then another. And then a crop. And back to a flogger.

Humiliatingly he started to cry when at last she said it was time for the whip. She rubbed his scars and asked once more, “green?” He nodded and tried to smile.

She stepped back and looked at him for what felt to David like an endless moment.

“I’m going to let you come.”

He snapped his head up and met her gaze.

“You’ve been good, very very good. I’m going to start with the whip and when I tell you to you can take off the ring and touch yourself.”

David nodded frantically and Ronnie began with the whip. Every time the whip cracked against his skin David felt stronger and hotter and better than he’d ever been before. Whips had always been a fantasy but he’d never been with anyone who cared much about his fantasies. His skin was on fire, pleasurepain went through him in waves. He barely heard it when she told him take off the ring. Ronnie hit him three times in precisely the same spot and he groaned. “Take off the goddamn ring.”

He stroked himself once with the ring on and then he fumbled with the snap and suddenly he was free. He jerked himself once more and then he came harder and longer than he ever had before. He fell to his knees and his hips moved desperately as he spilled himself all over Ronnie’s floor.

She had stepped back when he started to come and when he was done she said, “Good boy.” He was lying on the floor and she grabbed his hair. “Now you need to clean it up. With your tongue. Don’t worry I keep the tile very clean.”

She moved into another room once she made sure he was going to lick the floor clean.

When she came back in holding his underwear and a teapot he was lying in a ball on the now clean floor.

She put both objects on a table and then knelt to rub his back. “I should have done the hugging before the tea.”

“Hugging?” He hated the way his voice sounded so desperate.

“What the hell kind of people have you been letting take you apart?”

“Do you really want to know?”

She thought. “Maybe not. Or, not right now.”

She manhandled him into a standing position and moved him over to the extremely cushy couch. She handed him his underwear. “Put these on.”

When he had his silk boxer briefs back on he felt a little more together. Ronnie had him drink some tea and then Ronnie moved him so that they were spooning on the couch. She pressed her front to his back and she rubbed his stomach and he cried for awhile but then after he had stopped for a few minutes he turned in Ronnie’s arms so they were face to face.

“This was amazing, Ronnie. I feel better than I ever have in my entire life.”

She smirked. “What can I say? I’m the best.”

“Can we…can this be? A thing? Like…not a romantic thing obviously, but an S&M thing? Like…can we…”

Ronnie chuckled, “How does Tuesday afternoons and evenings sound?”

For the eighty-fifth time during this session David couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice. “Like…weekly?”

Ronnie shrugged. “You are one of the most natural subs I have ever worked with, with a little training I think you could be damn near perfection.”

David glowed.

After the cuddling there was more tea and then juice and cookies. 

He fell asleep with his head on Ronnie’s lap and she let him stay longer than anyone ever had before.

As he was leaving she grabbed ahold of his hair and maneuver him to look into his eyes. “You were very very good today David.”

David blushed and Ronnie pulled him closer and kissed him on the mouth. It was a brief firm kiss. Then Ronnie smacked him on the ass (which made David feel like he might die from the pain) and shoved him out the door.

David walked away smiling, counting the days until Tuesday.


End file.
